The Next Step, next step
by wolfgirl4321
Summary: Nelly is joining A - troupe. She was a dancer for 7 Leaps, a famous dance studio from England. With her help, will A - troupe be able to win Nationals? If you like my stories please follow me on twitter @wolfgirl43211.
1. Chapter 1

'Hi. No that's not good thing to say. Umm, hello my name is Nelly and I want to dance for your studio. No still not good.' I mutter to myself as I creep up the halls of The Next Step studio. It was so quiet but at the same time, so many dancers. So yeah, I'm Nelly and I just moved to America as my Dad got remarried. I was at a dance studio in England and it was the best in the country. It is called '7 Leaps.' I'm sure you have heard of it. My old dance studio was the best in the country and we have won Sections, Mictroes and all the other dance competition you could name in England. We also came seconds in world – wide twice. World-wide is when the best dance studio of their country comes to beat other countries. So 7 Leaps represented England and I believe it was Elite who represented America. They came fifth. I would laugh in their faces. So a few weeks ago I was looking up which studio had won Regionals this year and it was The Next Step. My dance leader rang up the woman who owns the building and she said I could come to audition with the other dancers for a place on the team at Nationals. I really want this.

As I walk through the door I see many people warming up. 12. I think to myself. From behind me I hear a woman talking to me.

'Are you lost, you're not meant to be up here.' She says. I smile up at her.

'Hi, I'm Nelly, from 7 Leaps.' I say. Her face fell and then a bright smile formed.

'Nelly, oh God, I'm so sorry, please come this way.' She says. We walk into the studio and all the dancers look at me.

'J – Troupe is downstairs.' Some guy says and they all start laughing. The owner, Kate, made a face and the dancers stop laughing and were serious.

'Guys, this is Nelly.' Kate says more cheery. 'She from England's finest dance studio, 7 Leaps.' One girl gasped and looked like she wanted to have fit. The other laughed at her as they clearly never heard of 7 Leaps. Another girl hid behind a buff boy. I knew her. She was the head of Elite or the dance captain.

'You're Amada, right.' I say. Some people stare at her. She comes out from behind the boy. She nods.

'Right make yourself at home.' Kate said before going into the office.

'Wait, Kate.' One girl prospected and followed her. I drop my bag in the corner and start doing flips. First I did Aerial then ran off the wall. At 7 Leaps, you must ace everything they throw at you. Some boys stared at me. One came up to me.

'Hi, I'm James and I love flips but I can't do them.' He laughs. I shake my head.

'Then you need to go 7 Leaps for a week. You must ace every type of dance there is.' I say. He smiles again.

'Can you do hip hop?' he asked. I nod.

'Give me something to copy.' I say. He laughs and the other two watching, join him. I watch all of them as they do their routine. It looks so completes but I must try. Once they are doing, I take James' place and redo the whole routine. When it came to the part where I climb up one of the dancers and do a triple tuck flip, I get nervous as the triple tuck flip was one of the hardest things for me to do, but I don't show my fear to them. Once I'm on his shoulders the door goes and I lose footing. Instead of a triple tuck flip, I do a back hand flip. Still James was impressed that I pulled off half their routine. As I look to see who came thought the door, I saw two people who I thought I would never see again.

'Emily, you got to check out this new kid.' A girl says to Emily. Her eyes wonder around the room until she sees me. I freeze. She pulls Riley top until Riley's eyes were also at me.

'Umm, hi.' I say.

'Yeah, same here.' Emily says. She pulls a fake smile but Riley walks over to me.

'Hi.' She says. I see James' eyes narrow on us. 'Long time, no see. How is everyone?' she asked.

'Great, yeah, umm, Mike is trying out for Elite as he believes it will be better to dance there.' I say.

'I'm I sensing awkward.' James laughs as he says this.

'No, just we haven't seen each other in a long time.' Riley says.

'Does she still hate me?' I asked quietly. Riley nods.

'What happened?' James asked.

'I slapped Emily round the face because she was rude to me.' I say.

'Oh, so that's where she got the bruise from.' Then he starts laughing. Riley hit him on the arm and stopped. Then Emily came over.

'Hi.' She says like it meant nothing. 'It's been 7 years.' She pulls a fake smile. I feel glum.

'I'm still sorry.' I say quietly.

'Oh get over yourself. I'm mad because you are one of the best dancers in the world and you have come to kick one of us out. Wait, no, you can replace Daniel.' This time she smiles at me. The first I've ever seen.

'Everyone, listen up.' All the dancers gathered round Emily.

'This is Nelly, a pro dancer from the second best studio in the world, she is also our cousin.' There were come whispers in the room. 'I believe we will Nationals with her on our team.' There was a loud cheer and everyone had smiles on their faces. Then Emily looked at me. 'Welcome to your new home.' We both smiled. This is the next step.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a week since I joined The Next Step studio. We are going to the beach for a break from all the dancing. I have grown really close to Hunter and Eldon. The girls are alright but it's the guys I have a real laugh with. James is the funniest and I love watching him when it comes to Beth. Over and over again, she tells him that she loves him but hello, dumb girl, he is taken. I know Riley gets edgy when Beth talks to James but I tell her not to worry after the first time I saw his reaction to when she first told him that and I couldn't stop laughing. There was no way they were getting back together. The beach was cool as Hunter had brought his little brother, Elliot. He was cool and was into break dancing. He is a friend.

'Let's do dance Frisbee.' James said loudly. Everyone from the old A – troupe looked at Riley and she removed her neckless and bracelet. What! I couldn't help but laugh. As we did dance Frisbee some kids pretended to join us, making fun of our dance move. One time Chloe was throwing it to me a bit too high and I ran to try to catch but it landed to far away. Then a boy picked it up and started to laugh at me. Damn, I forgot my brother was going to the beach. My brother, Mike was a giant and wouldn't give me back the Frisbee. After a while of him pushing me to the sand, Elliot came over and tried to get it back. Mike ended up running off with it. I chased him. We were really fast runners but not in sand so we went up to the path way. I noticed I wasn't the one running. All the boys and some girls were running with us.

'Jesus, is he a Olympic runner or something.' James said when he was up with me. I could tell he was getting out of breathe. Then Mike stopped. Elite dance crew. The head slapped him around the head and then gave us back the Frisbee, bright pink. We walked back and James wanted to know why we were so fast. I laugh and explain how 7 Leaps members ran 7 miles a day. That took him a minute to get over it.

'Who was that.' Eldon asked when we all get back.

'That was my brother. He is an Elite dance member.' I say.

'Mike is like a bully to Nelly, he through it would kill her if he ruined her fun.' Emily said, explaining my history with my past.

'Okay, why don't we dance, I mean, shake off.' Amada suggested. We all agreed and we started doing our routine for Nationals. All that steam that my brother built up was gone. Some people walking by gave us money but we stayed dancing.

At sundown Elliot and I walked along the beach. We were talking about school. I was in year 10 at my dance studio. Our studio gave us lessons as well. Elliot was shocked when I told him this.

'Yo, Nelly, can you teach us the Aerial move.' West said with Hunter, Eldon and James at his side.

'unbent knees, with legs in a split and aligned on the rotational plane.' Was all I said. Then just to show to show them what I meant, I gave them a example. Then I heard names being called out. Two girls were walking towards us. The A – Troupe girls screamed and ran and hugged them.

'Who are they?' I asked Eldon.

'Oh, they are old members of A – troupe.' He said like it was nothing.

'Nelly, come here.' Emily called me and I came. I was pushed to the front. In front of Emily with Michelle and Riley at my side. 'Tiff, Steph, this is my cousin, Nelly.' Emily said.

'Why are you all pink?' Tiffany asked Riley and me.

'Oh, we had to chase my brother down the beach for the Frisbee.' I say. Tiffany laughs and Stephanie explains that they saw us running after my brother and they thought James was with them. They started making jokes around our running so I left with Elliot.

'Why aren't you in a studio?' I asked Elliot.

'Umm, I was cut about seven or eight times. Its shows I'm not good enough for dance crew stuff.' He says openly. Then my phone goes off. It was an old friend of mine at 7 Leaps.

'Hey, Nelly, how are you?' she asked. Cloe was my best friend.

'Oh, Cloe, I miss you so much but I'm having a blast. My cousins are in my dance studio and my brother is in the enemy team. Seems fitting.' I say. I wonder off alone to talk to Cloe. I find out all the drama. We are still winning. At sunset all the A – troupers gather round and we start singing songs. Some of us danced. I joined in with my cousins as we did an old routine, we made up the last time we saw each other. The guys were really impressed. When Riley went to get her neckless and bracelet, she let out a cry.

'Someone took my things.' She cried. She went around quickly, digging up holes, trying to fine her things. I noticed James was standing still, watching the team go into a panic attack. He was smiling. I tapped Riley's arm a pointed to James.

'Do you have my neckless and bracelet?' she asked stressfully. When he revealed them to her, Riley punched him hard on the shoulder but he was still laughing. I loved how we were having so much fun. this what life was like before the drama kicked in. this is home.


	3. Chapter 3

We were at the studio, practising our dance. It was all going well until Beth walked in.

'Yo, Beth, what are you doing here?' James asked. Riley looks at her while dancing but ends up crashing into Eldon so she stops.

'I was hoping you could help me with our routine.' She said not taking her eyes off James.

'Yeah, Riley, wanna come.' James asked. Riley nodded and put her arm around me and pulled me with her.

'You are not making me watch this.' I hissed but she just laughed humourlessly.

'Oh, you are.' She said seriously with a jokey voice. We all walked into Studio B and I sat down next to Beth as Riley and James were showing her how the routine was laid down. As I was watching them, I knew it was Riley who wanted to do the duet with James and Riley who James wanted as a duet partner.

'So, I hear you're a good dancer.' Beth whispers to me. I look at her and nod. 'Can you teach me the hip hop bit? I can't seem to get it.' She asked. I continued to watch Riley and James ace the dance. When it was finished, I saw the look in their eyes. Now it was Beth turn. She did well until they started doing James' part of the dance. She was terrible. I got up and tried teaching her that bit.

'First you cross this leg and then bring the other over, yeah and then you do that repeatedly and then lastly you spin and then your back in you r area of dance.' I said this for like half an hour. When she and James did their duet again, she aced it. I clapped to her but then saw the look Riley gave to me.

'You are safe.' I whisper. 'Sometimes, James starts chocking when she starts talking to him.' I whisper sheepishly. Riley let out a burst of laugher and James and Beth look at her.

'English joke.' I say. Riley couldn't stop laugh and ended up crying. James and Beth did it again. When they finish, Beth tried to kiss him. James pulled away and asked me if I wanted to do an English dance routine. I was all in for it. As I taught them the last bit of the routine, Kate walked in.

'Hey, guys, how's it going?' She asked.

'Oh, Nelly helped me do this part in the duet that I couldn't do and now she is teaching us an English routine.' Beth shouted out. Kate burst out laughing and I told her that it was the dance that made us win Mictroes.' I say. She nods.

'Can I see it?' she asked. We all nod. I start the music and then we started the dance. James and I did a series of flip and break dancing while the other two did ballet and break dancing. When we were done, Kate clapped. She liked it. The whole world did, that's why we came second.

'That was really good guys. I think you should show that to the rest of A – troupe.' Kate suggested. We nodded. Beth clapped her hand rapidly. Now I know why James broke up with her. Damn so annoying. I think to myself. I can tell Riley wants hit her after trying to kiss James. As we walk into studio A, I see my brother and some members of Elite with him. Oh god. Emily was standing, clearly not impressed with them. I also saw some J – Troupers there, they were very angry.

'What happened?' Kate asked shocked.

'Well, Noah and Richelle caught Mike and some of Elite in the costume room, stealing some costumes.' Emily said.

'Seriously, Mike, again.' I hiss.

'Again!' Emily screams.

'Yeah she covered for me so she did a crime with me.' Mike laugh. 'Hey good – looking.' Mike says to Riley. James stood in front of her, all tough like. I grabbed my hoody and pulled him by the hood. His friends followed him and I showed them to the door. They didn't have any costumes on them so they didn't take anything. As I walk back in, most of A – troupe just looks at me.

'Any way, James, Riley, Nelly and Beth have a routine they want to show you.' The troupe made space for us and Kate started the music. As I was dancing, I remembered preforming this with 7 Leaps and preforming it at Mictroes. How I felt I like I can do anything. As I remember that I'm not at Mictroes competitions, I remember that I don't have a lift next and we finish. We get a big clap from the A – Troupers and then Michelle says this.

'How did you come up with this?' she asked.

'Nelly taught us.' James said felling proud. I felt myself go red.

'Maybe we can add that into the routine. Yeah and Nelly can show the rest of the routine.' Hunter said. Everyone muttered in agreement. I wasn't sure of this. I mean that was in the routine before I left and I didn't think that Jake will be happy knowing that another studio has his dance routine trick. I agreed to it anyway. Teaching the troupe the hip hop side of routine was a lot easier than teaching Beth simple steps. I couldn't help but wonder what 7 Leaps are doing now. Probably sleeping or waking up. I wanted to call Jake as I missed 7 Leaps so much but I miss pay all my focus to The Next Step. My home.


End file.
